


艰难抉择

by Tianwei



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianwei/pseuds/Tianwei
Summary: 写烂的鸦叶私奔成功if路线梗。找个地方存文，尼玛，贴吧是真滴难用，吞成精了
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Crowfeather/Leafpool (Warriors)
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么人物tag不能打中文的.jpg

松鼠飞环顾一片狼藉的营地，感到心口一阵绞痛：他们失去的太多了。炭毛的尸体已经被抬到了营地中央，就在烟毛的尸体旁边。这位灰色的巫医毫无生气的躺着，干涸的血液让她的毛发不再柔顺。雷族众猫面面相觑，不得不承认一个事实：他们没有巫医了！  
如果叶池还在的话……不，松鼠飞痛苦的抛却了这个想法，在内心深处，她有一丝庆幸自己的姐姐已经远走高飞。至少她现在还活着，而不是像炭毛一样去了星族。没人能预料到獾群的袭击，叶池也不能。她离开时一定设想好了：亮心可以帮助炭毛一起承担治疗族猫的职责，炭毛还年轻，可以再训练一位学徒。计划永远赶不上变故，松鼠飞看向半脸残缺的母猫，惊恐和悲伤让她浑身的毛发都支棱着。松鼠飞好想像一只小猫一样大声哀嚎，可现在族群最不缺少的就是泪水。  
叶池！我们需要你！  
松鼠飞痛苦地闭上眼睛。

叶池被突如其来的悲痛击中，一时连呼吸都是剧痛。她摇摇晃晃地站稳身体，鸦羽立刻停下了脚步，烟灰色公猫的蓝眼睛里布满了担忧。  
“叶池，你还好吗？”他喵道，不安地注视着伴侣惊恐的模样。好在这阵强烈的情感并没有持续很久。叶池松了口气，毛尖上似乎还带着那种刺痛。她抬起漂亮的琥珀色眼睛。  
“是松鼠飞，”她说，“一定有什么事情发生了。”她转身看向湖区——他们还没能走出很远。即便如此，能看见的也只有一如既往的荒原和森林，并没有什么异样。  
“你想回去吗？”鸦羽轻轻地问道，紧贴着她站立着。叶池最后看了一眼曾经的家，坚定地摇了摇头。  
“不，我不会回去的，我已经做出了我的选择。”年轻的虎斑母猫望向伴侣的蓝眼睛，“松鼠飞会没事的。她还有父母，有蜡毛…或者是黑莓掌，哪怕万一，她还有炭毛和亮心。而我们只有彼此了。”  
鸦羽低下头，温柔地抵住叶池的前额。“我发誓会照顾好你，”他说，“我不会让你后悔你的选择的。”  
他温暖的呼吸吹拂着叶池的皮毛，他的气味萦绕在她的鼻尖。这就足够了。远处的天空银毛星带蜿蜒无际，柔和的光芒泼洒在大地上。这对离经叛道的爱侣相伴而行，一同消失在未知的黑夜中。

炭毛是一位令人尊敬的巫医，失去她是所有猫的损失。松鼠飞伤感地想。距离袭击已经过去了三个日升，在暴毛和溪儿的帮助下，被破坏的营地正在逐渐复原。所有的巫医：青面、小云和蛾翅，都表示愿意帮助雷族教导亮心以度过难关。这只母猫现在正认真聆听青面和她讲解琉璃苣的作用，但松鼠飞注意到亮心的视线有那么一瞬间紧紧盯着刚出发的巡逻队。她一定很想承担武士的职责，而不是巫医的。松鼠飞想，这对她不公平。很快就是月半了，难道真的要让亮心代表雷族去月池参加巫医集会吗？ “亮心会做好的。”黑莓掌叼着刚从猎物堆上取来的椋鸟来到松鼠飞身边，她意识到刚才自己居然说出了心中所想。雷族的巨变让这只暗棕色的虎斑公猫心事重重，松鼠飞不由自主地将尾巴尖搭上他的肩膀，安抚地拍了拍。 “希望星族可以认可亮心。”她小声喵道。从另一边她感受到一股令人刺痛的视线，是从蜡毛痛苦的蓝眼睛里看过来的。她叹了口气。 如今我甚至连个可以倾诉的对象都没有了，松鼠飞望向天空，有暗沉的云朵缓缓地爬过来，短暂地遮住太阳又移开。叶池，你现在会在哪里呢？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乌乌，lofter没了

叶池从梦中醒来，被秃叶季的第一缕寒气冻得一激灵，不禁更加往伴侣的烟灰色皮毛里缩了些。距离他们离开族群已经过去一个月了。天气转凉，树木落叶，他们需要找一个合适的地方来度过这个秃叶季。他们翻过了几座小山，避开两脚兽的领地，向着急水部落所在的山峦走去。因为叶池告诉鸦羽，如果有可能，她想看一看太阳沉没的地方是什么样的。  
她回想起当时的对话。  
“既然我们已经自由了，”鸦羽喵道，“我们可以去任何我们想去的地方。”  
“那我们能去太阳沉没的地方吗？”叶池问，眼里闪着期待的光，“松鼠飞和我讲过，在那里有一望无际的咸水，连太阳都能吞没。我们可以去看看吗？”  
鸦羽沉默了一会儿，继而温柔地舔舔她的耳朵。“当然可以。”他说，“当你站在那里时，你会发现这个世界是那么广阔。旧森林也好，湖区也罢，都只是很小的一部分。”  
不过现在这个计划得被搁置一阵子了。叶池呼出一口白雾，贪恋地把头埋在鸦羽怀里。这些天来她越来越容易疲劳，感到饥饿。作为前任巫医，她敏锐地察觉到了些许不对劲。但是她还没告诉鸦羽。因为之前她还不是很确定自己到底是怀孕还是单纯的被鸦羽喂胖了，但刚刚她被其中一个小家伙一脚踹醒，这下没什么好犹豫的了。她的伴侣发出几声梦呓，接着慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
“早上好。”她柔情的呼噜着，鸦羽眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，昂起头碰碰她的口鼻。  
“早上好。”他站起身，伸展四肢。老鼠的气味让他瞬间清醒过来，他跳出苔藓窝，从黑莓丛下挤出去，几乎只是几个心跳的时间，他叼回一只养足了冬膘的大老鼠，猎物新鲜温热的气息溢满了小小的巢穴。“我们可以一起享用。你还需要再来点的话，我再去捉，”鸦羽把老鼠放在叶池面前，然后自己也趴下来，和她紧贴在一起。  
“我想这些就足够了。”叶池咬了一大口鲜嫩多汁的老鼠，满足地抽动耳朵，“对了，”她咽下那口猎物，凝视着她的伴侣，琥珀色眼睛里是紧张的期待，“鸦羽…我要告诉你一件事。”  
烟灰色的公猫停下进食的动作，他歪歪脑袋，示意叶池继续说下去。  
“我想，我确定，”虎斑母猫深吸一口气，说道，“我怀孕了。”  
鸦羽完全静止了，大概有三四个呼吸那么久，在叶池快要感到不安的时候，他突兀地站起来，往前走了几步，又退回来，目光扫视过这个临时巢穴的每一寸。他的呼吸完全乱了套，张了几次嘴都没能喵出声来。  
“嘿！冷静点！”叶池连忙也站起来，安抚地蹭蹭他的脖子。  
“可是，”他终于发出声音了，“可是，”  
“你不想要这些孩子吗？”叶池的声音流露出受伤的情感。  
“当然不是！”鸦羽下意识地用尾巴缠绕上叶池的，“只是，秃叶季就要来了，我们的孩子不能降生在这种地方！”他急切地喵道，“我们需要找个庇护所。我不能让你和我们的孩子出一点差错。”  
叶池松了口气。  
“我相信你不会的。”她贴着伴侣的皮毛，将安抚之情传递过去，“或许我们今天就该动身，星族会庇佑我们的。”  
“你说得对。”鸦羽放松下紧绷的肌肉，开始梳舔叶池的毛发。“等太阳完全升起，我们就离开这儿。”

松鼠飞几乎是雀跃着奔过营地，来到黑莓掌身边。今早醒来她就感到一股喜悦之情充斥着她的毛发。这一定是来自她的姐姐！不管叶池是为了什么高兴，松鼠飞都由衷地为她感到开心。  
黑莓掌打趣地咕噜着，用尾巴尖弹弹她的肩膀。  
“你看起来像一只今天准备接受武士命名仪式的学徒那样兴奋。”他喵道。松鼠飞正准备开口，目光瞥见亮心疲惫的背影消失在巫医巢穴入口。瞬间她的兴奋之情就像被当头浇了盆冷水，消失的一干二净。亮心去了月池，可是武士祖灵们并没有和她交流。如果雷族没有了星族的指引，他们还要怎样继续生活下去呢？  
“要我说，我们不需要那些去世的猫，也可以活的很好。”云尾粗声粗气地说，松鼠飞知道这位白色武士从来都不相信星族。他从猎物堆上拿下一只田鼠，朝巫医巢穴的方向走去，声音因为叼着猎物有些含混不清，“亮心不需要星族的肯定。她就是最好的。”  
松鼠飞担忧地望着云尾走进巫医巢穴。“如果亮心真的成为巫医的话，她和云尾就不能是伴侣了。星族难道是因为这个才不承认亮心的吗？”她不安地喵道，尾巴在身后晃来晃去，拍打地上的灰尘。黑莓掌摇摇头。  
“星族有他们自己的选择，我相信他们不会因为这个怪罪亮心的。她只是不是那只命中注定的猫而已。”他说，“如果星族还没放弃雷族，他们会告诉我们该怎么做的。”  
怎么告诉？松鼠飞不想再表现自己的担忧了，于是她闭上嘴。星族通过巫医告诉族群应该如何行事，但如果族群没有巫医，星族又要怎么和我们沟通呢？  
正当松鼠飞忧心忡忡的时候，一只火焰皮毛的猫静静走到她的身边，是她的父亲火星。看见火星，黑莓掌低头致意。火星也向他微微颔首，接着他看向自己的女儿，绿眼睛里刻着深深的忧愁。  
“你最近有感应到叶池吗？”他问，松鼠飞犹豫了一下，点点头。她看见父亲的眼神瞬间亮了。“就在刚才，”她承认，“我感受到了她。她——似乎非常喜悦。一定是什么很值得开心的事情，才会让她情绪波动的如此激烈。”  
“这是个好消息。希望她仍处在银毛星带之下，好让星族继续照看她的前路。”火星喵道，“我昨晚梦见她了。”  
松鼠飞的皮毛一下子奓了开来，“她在哪儿？是星族托付的预言吗？”她急切地追问她的父亲，而火星只是摇了摇头。  
“只是一个普通的，每个失去女儿的父亲都会做的梦，”他的声音里有掩饰不住的忧伤，“我梦见你们两个还是育婴室里的幼崽，成天绕着沙风吱吱喳喳的，接着你们一个成了武士学徒，另一个是巫医学徒。你们长成了使我们无比骄傲的武士和巫医，可就眨眼的一瞬间，我再也看不见我的另一个女儿了。”  
我从未见过火星这样。松鼠飞不无苦涩的想，克制住已经沾湿眼眶的泪水。叶池，你为什么偏偏要离开呢，难道我们对你一点都不重要吗！但很快她又想到，叶池一定也很难过。我们失去了她，她也失去了我们。如果她选择回来，就得永远和挚爱分离。如果这样的事发生在我和黑莓掌身上——只是设想不能和黑莓掌共度余生，就已经让松鼠飞感到窒息。我亲爱的姐姐，你感受到的就是这样撕裂的痛苦吗？  
“我只希望她能幸福的活着，这就足够了。”她轻声对父亲喵道。火星站起身朝族长巢穴走去。“在作为族长之前，我首先是一名父亲。”他说，“这也是我的愿望。如果叶池能快乐的度过一生，我可以等待，直到我们在星族的狩猎场重逢。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊这啊这，只能手机操作好麻烦

情况没有想象中的那么乐观。叶池觉得自己的脚掌痛的快掉下来了，事实上他们并没有走多少路。怀孕和连夜的噩梦让她筋疲力尽。  
“你需要休息。”鸦羽坚定地喵道，“我们在这里歇一会儿再继续走。我去给你找点湿苔藓，喝点水会让你好受一点。”  
叶池沉重地点点头。鸦羽不知道的是，自从她意识到怀孕开始，每晚她都会梦见雷族营地，梦见她的父母和老师，梦见松鼠飞，梦见栗尾和蛾翅。一开始一切都很正常，紧接着变故到来了。滔天的血海席卷了营地，她的族猫和朋友们无力地挣扎，瞪着绝望的眼睛，质问她为什么要离开。  
叶池开始恐惧入眠，但怀孕带来的疲劳不由分说地将她拽入梦乡。几乎是一睡着，她又看见了那恐怖的景象。不，不！她在梦里大声哀嚎。如果可以，我也不想离开你们！难道爱真的是一种错误吗？可是我该怎么说服我的心不要去爱呢？星族啊，帮帮我——  
头一次，世界安静了，恐怖的画面从叶池眼前消失，她落在一片黑暗的森林里。没有风声，没有鸟鸣，连空气都仿佛是静止的。  
“有人吗？”她喊道。”鸦羽，你在吗？  
鸦羽并没有出现在她的梦境里，从树干后走出一只巨大的暗沉的公猫，淡琥珀色的眼睛死死地盯着她。叶池脖颈后的毛发倒竖，本能的危险逼进的感觉攫住了她。然而公猫并没有对她怎么样，他只是眯起眼睛，朝叶池行了个礼。  
她认出来了，她曾经在黑莓掌的梦境里看到过这只猫。这只猫族历史上臭名远扬的恐怖分子，上一次见到他，他正在教导两个儿子如何获得权力。  
是虎星！  
“叶池！”  
叶池朦胧地从梦中醒来，心有余悸，鸦羽的尾巴环着她，好让她和自己贴在一起。叶池这才注意到自己抖的多厉害。  
“都会好起来的，我保证，我刚才去探查了一下，不远处有一片麦田，那里似乎有个谷仓。一个像乌爪和巴利待的那样的谷仓。我们可以在那里歇脚。”鸦羽说道，他起身叼起刚找回来的湿苔藓。叶池感激地向她的伴侣喵呜一声，尽力不去回想刚刚的恐怖梦境。这是怎么回事，为什么我会走进无星之地？难道我犯下的过错已经让星族对我失望了吗？  
哦，别这么想，小家伙。一个轻柔的声音伴随着芳香的气息，温暖的擦过叶池的身侧。斑叶！叶池在内心惊呼。  
是我，斑叶喵道，你会没事的，星族并没有放弃你。  
我以为你们会很生气，叶池难过地低下头，不让鸦羽发现自己的异样。烟灰色公猫要担心的事情已经够多了。我违反了两个守则，我抛弃了我的族群——  
选择放弃也是需要勇气的，亲爱的。你遵循了自己的内心，我为你自豪。斑叶安慰她。  
我刚才梦到了——叶池鼓足勇气，试图向星族发出疑问。梦到虎星，是的，我知道。斑叶打断了她。事实上，这也是为什么我出现了。我一直与你同在，小家伙。斑叶凝视着她，目光里是叶池读不懂的内容。我很抱歉，虽然你已经远在族群之外，但你的使命并没有结束。你身上的纠葛与族群的命运息息相关。  
这是什么意思？叶池下意识屏住了呼吸。斑叶温暖的触感最后在她的肚子上停留了一瞬，接着这只星族猫就消失了。

那只蠢老鼠压根没发现我！松鼠飞得意洋洋的想着，趴伏下身子，尾巴完全静止地平行于地面的竖着，只消一跃，这只老鼠就会立刻变成一只软塌塌的美味猎物。老鼠微微地从落叶堆里抬起了头，就是现在！松鼠飞后腿猛地发力，精准地向老鼠跳去。可是她并没有落在地面上，而是一路摔了下去。她慌乱地扑腾着四肢，好一会儿，发现自己正陷在一片云朵里。  
我在做梦？暗姜黄色的母猫愣住了。  
“是的，你正在武士巢穴里睡的正香。”一只漂亮的玳瑁色母猫咕噜着，星光在她的皮毛里闪闪发亮。  
“你是谁？”松鼠飞问道，“这里是星族吗？”  
“我是斑叶。”星族猫回答她。她轻盈地落在松鼠飞身边。松鼠飞睁大了困惑的绿眼睛。“我听过你！”她说。“你是很久之前的雷族巫医，对不对？”  
“没错。”斑叶点点头，“我这次来，是有个预言要告诉你。”  
松鼠飞呆住了，告诉我？“你们为什么不告诉亮心呢？她才是雷族现在的巫医。”她忍不住问道。斑叶只是摇了摇头。“亮心是一名值得尊敬的武士，巫医不是她该走的道路。”  
“雷族现在没有巫医了，我还以为星族知道这件事。”松鼠飞下意识地讽刺道，随即意识到自己的不敬，不过这只星族猫似乎并不在意。  
“这正是我要带给你的消息，你和预言关系密切。”她喵道，“雷族的希望永存，边陲之外，继续等待，但要小心没有星星的夜晚。他们会捷足先登。”  
“他们是谁？边陲之外是什么地方？还要等多久？”松鼠飞忙不迭地追问，还有等到回答，她就被一只毛茸茸的脚掌戳醒了，是黑莓掌。“你好像做噩梦了，”他担心地喵道，松鼠飞四下环顾一圈，发现自己的窝被撕得乱七八糟，显然罪魁祸首就是她本人。  
“天啊，火星是把他睡觉不安分的毛病也遗传给了他的女儿吗？”云尾不满地呻吟道，“你几乎大吼大叫了一个晚上。”  
“抱歉，”松鼠飞略带歉意地朝白毛武士点点头，“我要去找火星。”她对黑莓掌小声说。  
“他在他的巢穴里。你做了什么梦吗？”黑莓掌关心地喵道。  
如果你这只蠢/毛球没有把我戳醒，说不定我就能得到更多信息了！松鼠飞叹了口气，她怎么能怪罪到黑莓掌头上？这只虎斑公猫只是担心自己，他什么也没做错。如今最要紧的事是把这个预言告诉火星，她的父亲或许明白更多星族的事情。还有一点令松鼠飞很是在意。斑叶说她和预言关系密切，难道……  
松鼠飞像一道火焰色的疾风刮出了武士巢穴。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂时没咯 随缘写（可恶我是废话大王怎么还没写到三剑客出生）

鸦羽挡在浅褐色母猫的身前，弹出爪子深深扒着地面，短短的烟灰色毛发奓开。他发出警告的怒吼，这让走上前来的几只泼皮猫犹豫地停在了原地。他们距离谷仓只有几条狐狸尾巴的距离。  
“不要这么紧张，小年轻。”为首的一只泼皮猫喵道，“大家的日子都不好过，我们不想打架。”  
“我们只是来告诉你谷仓已经满员了。”另一只杂色的泼皮猫尴尬的蹭蹭爪子，“克拉拉刚生了孩子，谷仓喂不饱这么多张嘴。”  
说谎！鸦羽愤怒地眯起眼睛，他还记得远征路过巴利和乌爪的谷仓时，甚至四个族群的猫都可以饱餐一顿。显然这帮泼皮猫已经把这个两脚兽建筑划进了自己的领地，并且一点也不打算分享。  
“算了，鸦羽。”他的伴侣从他身后绕出来，安抚地蹭过他紧绷的肌肉。“我确信我们还可以找到别的地方的。”请不要和他们发生冲突，她美丽的琥珀色眼睛恳求地看着他，“你不值得为此受伤。”她轻轻喵道。  
一只白色母泼皮猫看到叶池，吸了口气：“呀，她怀孕了！”  
“克拉拉！”为首的泼皮猫警告地吼道，“想想你自己的孩子。”  
“可是这附近没有别的——”白色母猫还想争辩什么。她身边的公猫怒吼一身，将她扑倒在地。  
“当依维柯说什么的时候，你最好听他的。”大块头的公猫啐道。克拉拉惊恐的一缩耳朵，飞快地从地上爬起来跑回了谷仓。他接着瞪向一只口鼻发白的老公猫，因为他刚刚似乎也想开腔，老公猫吓得只敢盯着自己的脚掌。  
“谢谢你，铁锈。”被称作依维柯的泼皮猫首领舔舔嘴唇。“正如所见，我们不欢迎外来者。希望你们能体谅一下这上有老下有小的境况。”  
鸦羽用力地一摆尾巴。  
“我们走吧，叶池，”他尖锐地盯着依维柯假笑的脸，“这种地方就留给这些不懂得尊重猫后和长老的泼皮猫们。”  
依维柯的眼睛里划过一丝疑惑。鸦羽紧紧挨着他的伴侣，头也不回地向另一个方向走去。  
“一路顺风啊！”依维柯虚情假意地喊道。鸦羽不屑地嗤了一声。叶池抬起头不安地看向烟灰色公猫：“感谢星族，你们没有打起来。我没有在附近看到一种有用的药草。”  
“他们连被我撕碎的资格都没有。”烟灰色公猫怒气冲天，但他的声音里有藏不住的害怕。并非害怕与泼皮猫决一死战，而是担心自己的伴侣和未出世的孩子。“我们会找到一个更合适的地方的，相信我。”他喃喃道。  
“嘿！你们俩！等一下！”  
一只白色母猫两步一回头地跑向他们，好像正在被一只狐狸追。“抱歉，”她说，“我和铁锈说我需要出来为我的孩子们收集一点苔藓做窝，除了鸟爪没人愿意帮我干这事，但他出去捕猎了。”  
“你是克拉拉？”叶池喵道，好奇地打量这位不安的猫后。  
“我想你们的首领说的已经很清楚了。”鸦羽的耳朵几乎平贴在脑袋上，“你来干什么？”  
“我还是想来告诉你们一声，关于这附近的情况。”克拉拉转头看向一株高草，“这边说。”她跃进草丛，“我不能冒险让他们看见我和你们一起。”  
“依维柯在说谎，我们的谷仓完全够再喂养几打猫。但他说我们必须细心甄选那些有资格进入谷仓的猫。”她喵道，绿眼睛里满是畏惧，“要够强壮，或者够听话。他很聪明，能判断出哪些猫空有力气没有脑子。所以他才不费心招揽你们。敢反抗他的猫都被他那几个忠心耿耿的打手教训了。”  
“既然你看的这么明白，为什么不离开他？”鸦羽居高临下地打量这只母猫，后者痛苦地摇摇头。  
“我不能。他是我的哥哥。我们刚出生父亲就抛弃了我们，不久母亲也死了。我和哥哥相依为命，我不能背叛他。不说这些了。”白色母猫从回忆里挣脱出来，“我要告诉你们这附近不管你们朝那里走，除非掉头原路返回，都会走到两脚兽的领地上。但不要害怕，他们对猫还算友好。你们可以去两脚兽领地找一只叫做玛莲娜的老猫，她热爱帮助别人。她住在白桦街46号。”  
“白桦什么？”鸦羽愣住了。“我得走了！上帝保佑你们！”克拉拉窜出草丛，白色的皮毛不一会就消失在了视野中。  
“我想她说的应该是白桦街46号。”叶池耸耸肩膀。  
“什么是’街”？烟灰色公猫烦躁地呼噜，“两脚兽的玩意！”  
“或许我们可以去问问这里住着的宠物猫，他们一定清楚。”叶池安慰沮丧的伴侣，鸦羽环住她的肩膀。“你说得对，我们这就走。”他说，“离这些疯子泼皮猫越远越好。”

“嗨。”叶池抖抖胡须，隔着栅栏向两脚兽院落里正在晒太阳的一只宠物猫打招呼。在鸦羽一开口就吓跑一只宠物猫后，叶池决定还是由她来和宠物猫们交涉。这只胖乎乎的短毛猫听见声音，颠颠地朝他们跑来。  
“他看上去像一只河族猫一样胖！”鸦羽小声地对叶池喵道。叶池打趣地呼噜一声。  
“那你可误解河族猫了，他们只是毛发长而厚。这位是个货真价实的小胖墩。”浅褐色母猫看看宠物猫又看向自己的伴侣，风族猫瘦削强悍的身躯和圆滚滚的毛球形成了喜剧的对比。  
“你们好！”小胖墩一开口，身上的肉都在颤，“我是胖胖！”  
“看出来了。”鸦羽小声嘟哝。叶池不动声色地用尾巴尖堵住他的嘴。  
“我是叶池，这是我的伴侣鸦羽，”她友好地喵道，“请问你知道白桦街46号在哪吗？”  
“这里就是白桦街46号！”胖胖自豪地用尾巴指指身后的两脚兽巢穴，“我的家！”  
鸦羽和叶池交换了一个眼神。  
“你认识一只叫玛莲娜的猫吗？”她继续问道。  
“当然！”胖胖挺起小胸脯，“玛莲娜是我们白桦社区最值得尊敬的猫，她几乎为所有小猫举行过洗礼。她是位虔诚的基督徒，在她上个月去世前一直担任本社区的修女长。”  
叶池确定自己几乎一个词都没听懂，除了“去世”。  
“等等，”她惊恐地睁大了眼睛，“你是说她已经死了吗？”  
“恐怕是的。她太老了，走的很安详。”胖胖怀念地喵呜着。“你们找玛莲娜是想入教吗？”  
“呃，不是。”叶池下意识地用尾巴环住自己的肚子，“我怀孕了。谷仓那里一只叫克拉拉的猫说我可以找玛莲娜寻求帮助。”  
鸦羽注意到提到“谷仓”这个词时胖胖害怕地趴了下来。  
“真幸运你们从谷仓过来还能毫发无损。前几天莫妮卡不小心散步散的太远遇到了谷仓猫，差点被抓瞎！”胖胖心有余悸，“不过你们放心，我可是玛莲娜的得意门生。主不会让我们对任何需要帮助的猫视而不见。我这就去叫我的两脚兽，他们一定会收留你们的。”  
“别！”叶池和鸦羽几乎同时叫了出来，往回跑的胖胖疑惑地停了下来。  
“为什么，”他喵道，“这是最好的解决办法了呀？”  
“我们不和两脚兽为伍。”鸦羽冷冷地说，“我有足够的能力保护我的伴侣并为她捕猎。我们所需要的只有一个安全的庇护所。”  
胖胖看上去在思考。他胖乎乎的脑袋若有所思地点着。  
“我明白了。”他说，“15号，波克尔家，他的两脚兽回娘家了，在春天来临之前都不会回来。我想他们留了个窗户，你们可以住在他家里。”  
“你觉得可以吗？”叶池询问地看向鸦羽。  
“没有两脚兽。”胖胖保证，“波克尔不会介意的。他昨天还和我抱怨一个人太孤独了。”  
“先去看看吧。”鸦羽决定道。  
“我来带路！”胖胖一声欢呼，虽然胖，但他令人惊讶的灵活地爬上了栅栏，很有分量地落在叶池和鸦羽中间。  
两只曾经的族群猫跟在胖成个球的宠物猫身后，警惕地环顾四周。  
“如果你们想知道，我们白桦社区已经蝉联三个季度的”绿色生态社区”。两脚兽们这两年种了不少植物。”宠物猫喋喋不休，说的话里没几个词能听得懂，疲劳从脚掌蔓延上来，叶池打了个哈欠。  
“还有多久？”鸦羽注意到伴侣的疲惫，打断了宠物猫的长篇大论。  
“到了，到了，就是前面那家！”胖胖跳上一处斑驳的栅栏，“嘿波克尔，我带了些伙伴过来！”  
院落里发出了些不详的动静。有什么东西低吼着从那儿钻了出来。叶池倒吸一口凉气。  
“狗！”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢所有戳进来的小伙伴。好像之前没说过自己哪位，这儿是天微，半死不活大学狗一只。最近期末月忙的起飞，所以文写的有一搭没一搭的。写这主要还是治愈一下自己的童年阴影（）天知道小时候我为他俩哭了多久。这篇文应该是不会有啥大虐的，可能有点奇奇怪怪的东西（奇怪的宗教思考增加了！），希望所有猫都能有个他们值得拥有的好结局。Anyway，希望你们继续喜欢接下来的章节，感谢你们的支持。

一只毛发蓬松的雪白的大狗好整以暇地站在精心打理过的两脚兽庭院里，歪着头打量两位访客。  
“谢谢你刚才告诉我们一个每只长眼睛的生物都能看见的事实，美丽的猫小姐，”他说——用猫的语言，“没错，我是一条狗。所以现在冷静一点。”  
叶池看上去相当迷惑，鸦羽忍不住用爪子刮着地面。  
“先是会说猫话的獾，现在又是一条狗，”他抽抽耳朵，“接下来如果遇见会说猫的语言的两脚兽我也不稀奇了。”  
“波克尔是桃金娘养大的，”胖胖热心地介绍道，“桃金娘是波克尔主人养的宠物猫。波克尔的母亲生他的时候难产去世了。桃金娘收养了还是幼崽的他。玛莲娜曾经说波克尔的两脚兽不得不把波克尔送去狗狗社区一段时间，才让他能发出狗叫而不是喵喵叫。”  
“狗和猫生活在同一个巢穴里。”鸦羽摇摇头，“两脚兽啊！”  
“看来这个世界上我们想象不到的事情太多了。”叶池已经放松了下来，好奇地盯着云朵似的大狗。她轻轻蹭着伴侣身侧的皮毛，感叹道。  
“桃金娘是一位伟大的母亲。我永远怀念她。希望她在天堂不再受关节炎的困扰。”波克尔冷静地说道，“现在你们可以说说有何贵干吗？”

松鼠飞走出巢穴，打了个大大的哈欠，沮丧地发现太阳已经高高升起，意味着她再一次错过了黎明巡逻。  
“过来吃点东西吧，小睡鼠，”黑莓掌从长老巢穴走出来，他刚给长老们送去新鲜猎物。棕黑色的虎斑公猫温暖地打趣道，“如果你愿意，一会儿我们可以一起去狩猎。”  
“我很抱歉！”松鼠飞小声哀嚎道，“下次你可以直接把我戳醒的。我真不知道我是怎么了。”  
黑莓掌摆摆尾巴示意他并不在意，他的嘴里塞满了田鼠肉，松鼠飞给自己选了一只麻雀，在她的伴侣身边趴下，暖融融的阳光从石头山谷上方洒下来，驱散了周遭的寒意。几乎瞬间松鼠飞又困了。一个念头忽然击中了她。  
“我去找一下亮心！”她丢下一口没动的麻雀转身向巫医巢穴跑去。黑莓掌困惑地眨眨眼。松鼠飞几乎是冲进巫医巢穴里，把正在分拣药草的亮心吓了一跳。  
“你怎么了，松鼠飞？”她担忧地站起身来，“你受伤了吗？巡逻队发生什么事了吗？”  
“没有，大家都很好。”松鼠飞喵道，发现有点难以启齿。  
“亮心，就是……”这只向来雷厉风行的暗姜黄色母猫忽然扭捏了起来，“你觉得我有可能怀孕了吗？我是说，我最近特别容易困和累。我想我以前不是这样的。”  
亮心闻言，走到她身边。她仔细嗅闻这位武士身上的味道，又用爪子轻轻按压她的侧腹。遗憾之情从她完好的那只眼睛里流露出来。  
“恐怕你并没有怀孕，至少我没发现任何迹象。”亮心抱歉地喵道。  
“那我怎……”松鼠飞剩下的声音卡在她的喉咙里。这只母猫的皮毛一下奓开了，亮心吓了一跳。  
“你还好吗？需要我给你拿点百里香吗？它能让你冷静一点。”  
是叶池。松鼠飞意识到。这种疲惫感一定来自她的姐姐。叶池一定是怀孕了。  
自从叶池离开以来，松鼠飞一直心存侥幸，有一天叶池会回到族群，回到她的家里。可现在，这份侥幸被打碎了。她怀孕了，巫医是不可以怀孕的。哪怕拥有一个伴侣的后果都没有怀孕严重。上一个怀孕的巫医，她的孩子把四大族群搅得一团糟，她不得不亲手杀了自己的儿子。即使叶池想要回来，哪里有她孩子的位置呢？或者她得抛弃自己的孩子，这是对一位母亲最残忍的选择。无论哪种，松鼠飞都不希望发生在自己姐姐身上。  
“一切都还好吗？”  
巫医巢穴又迎来一位新的拜访者，黑莓掌小心翼翼地走进来，“亮心，松鼠飞生病了吗？”  
亮心犹豫地看着两只猫，松鼠飞轻轻地对她摇了摇头。于是这只母猫故作轻松地喵道：“没什么，她只是有点小感冒。我会给她一点安神的药草，休息几天就没事了。”  
“就是这样。”松鼠飞用鼻子蹭蹭她的伴侣，将他向巢穴外推去。我不能让别人知道这件事，她想。族猫们每天都在假装叶池从未存在过，不谈论这只淡褐色母猫的一点事情，这样他们的族长至少不会再听见对自己女儿的指控。除却她的亲人和亲近的朋友，大部分猫对于叶池的离开都心怀怨言。如果他们知道叶池怀孕了，他们会说出什么话来呢？  
松鼠飞无言地看向澄澈的天空。你现在还好吗？鸦羽会照顾好你吗？没有巫医在身边，你自己可以应对不久之后的生产吗？你的孩子们将随你们一起流浪吗？  
天空沉默着，它不会给任何人答案。

叶池穿梭在两脚兽铺设整齐的石子路上，波克尔陪在她的身边。距离这只几乎是她三四倍大的白狗同意他们在他的巢穴里暂住已经过去快一个礼拜。她的肚子越来越大了，意味着生产在即。她急需一些帮助自己顺利生产的药草，这也是为什么她现在正在这里，搜寻每一处长着植物的土地。胖胖虽然胖的像河岸边圆润的石头，但他说的话传播的快的就像风，不出两天，所有这片两脚兽领地的猫都知道从远方来了两只陌生的猫。一路上这些宠物猫趴在他们自己的栅栏上悠闲地和叶池还有波克尔打招呼。个别格外热情又不明事理的宠物猫甚至带了几袋猫粮过来，都被鸦羽（叶池：礼貌一点！）拒绝了。这只烟灰色公猫正在捕猎，所以波克尔陪着她。作为一条狗，波克尔出人意料得冷静和睿智，坚持认为应该让所有狗都和猫一起度过童年，“才能最好的塑造高尚的品格。”他是这么说的。  
“猫薄荷！”叶池嗅到了药草的清香，她惊喜地奔向一处巢穴，屋后大片大片的猫薄荷波浪般的在风中起伏。“波克尔，这里住着的是谁？”  
波克尔略略沉思了一会儿，片刻，他叫道：“安妮！”  
一只灰色的小猫从房顶上滚了下来，蓝眼睛里闪着兴奋的光。  
“你们好！多么美妙的下午啊！我刚才发现一片猫罐头形状的云朵！”她喵道。  
“你好，安妮。”叶池目光温暖地望着小猫，她和族群里学徒差不多大，她想道，“请问我可以采一点你巢穴后面的猫薄荷吗？”  
“当然可以啦。”安妮说，“想采多少采多少。”  
“你上次可不是这么说的。”一个满怀恶意的声音突然响起。灰色小猫吓地尖叫起来，从另一条路上缓缓走出一只皮毛凌乱的大块头公猫。叶池后脖子上的毛发奓开，她认出这是之前在谷仓拦住她和鸦羽的猫之一。  
“那…那是因为你们伤害了莫妮卡！”安妮勇敢地反驳道，虽然她的爪子尖都在颤抖。“你们是坏猫，我不会给你猫薄荷的！”  
“如果我现在就是要呢？”公猫裂开一口尖牙。波克尔上前一步，狠狠地咆哮。  
“你可以试试，科特！”他隆隆地说，“你们不应该出现在这里，我确信谷仓后面有你们需要的药草。”   
科特转过身，缩起嘴唇露出牙齿，恨恨地耸着肩。  
“等着瞧，棉花糖狗。”他啐道，像个黑影子消失在道路的拐角。  
“这是怎么回事？”叶池担心地问，如果这里也会被谷仓猫骚扰，她要怎么确保孩子的安全？  
“愚蠢的谷仓猫，一个个的都被依维柯洗了脑，”波克尔不屑地从鼻子里喷了口气，“只要那只公猫说几句蛊惑的话，他们就相信自己甚至能打得过两脚兽。”  
他转向叶池的方向，安抚这位受惊的准妈妈。  
“不用担心，有我在他们不敢轻举妄动。”他说，眼睛注视着远方的地平线。

“这到底是怎么回事？”鸦羽怒视着不远处正在梳理自己的波克尔，他捕猎回来后，叶池告诉了他下午发生的事情。这只本就多疑易怒的公猫大步逼近雪白的大狗，“你们和谷仓猫到底有什么过节？怎么能确保我和我的伴侣不会被卷入你们的破事里？”  
“别像个刺猬一样，鸦羽，”大狗沉着地说，“相信我，我和你一样迷惑。但愿上帝告诉我依维柯到底在打什么主意。”  
叶池清点着下午的收获，把药草分类放好。找齐了所有需要的草药让她感到极大的安慰。两脚兽巢穴里的一切看上去都那么陌生，好在波克尔耐心地给他们介绍了所有东西。比如她现在知道脚下这块比苔藓舒服的多的垫子叫做地毯，那些林立的支撑着大块木片的木桩是椅子和桌子。这里的一切都很好，可是叶池总有些心绪不宁。鸦羽似乎已经结束了他和波克尔的争论，他走回自己伴侣的身边，和淡褐色母猫皮毛相贴。  
“希望在孩子们足够强壮去旅行前，不要发生什么意外。”她小声喵道。鸦羽转过头贴着她的脸颊。  
“无论发生什么，我绝对不会让你和孩子们有事。”他说。


End file.
